Un Cambio de Locos
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Después de una salida nocturna que tuvieron el día anterior, Po y Tigresa cambian de cuerpos inexplicablemente y pasan un día entero en la piel del otro, sin saber cómo revertir éste cambio. ¿Podrán ambos descubrir quién fue el responsable que les hizo esto y revertir todo a tiempo? ¿O se quedarán así para siempre? [Rated: T, quizás un plus en futuros capítulos]


**¡Bienvenidos lectores/as de FF! A otra de esas ideas locas que me pasan por la cabeza cada semana, y que no sé cómo controlar.**

**Estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes tendrán algunas preguntas sobre porqué decidí reescribir este capítulo, y quiero que sepan que lo hice por varias razones. La más "importante", es que no me acabó convenciendo la trama que ya tenía planeada para el resto del Fic. Así que verán algunos cambios con respecto a lo que ya había escrito de esto hace unos meses, comenzando por el título del Fic, el título de este capítulo (que decidí cambiarlo a última hora porque era necesario) y el contenido que le seguirá en adelante. La gran mayoría del capítulo quedó casi intacto, como la mayoría de las descripciones y diálogos. Aunque obviamente le hice varias correcciones y también le hice algunas adiciones aquí y allá.**

**_Última edición: 07/29/2020._**

**Ya mejor paro de aburrirlos con todo eso y dejo que disfruten del Fic, pero antes... ****-De seguir con el disclaimer, quiero agradecerle nuevamente a RESBO (resbo_resbo en Instagram) por haber hecho la magnífica imagen que ahora tiene este Fic de portada.**

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto, NO me pertenece. Le pertenece a DreamWorks._**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

**Capítulo I: "Un panda a rayas y una tigresa a blanco y negro".**

Era un día más en el Valle de la Paz. Algunos meses pasaron desde la derrota de Tai Lung, y los Maestros del Palacio de Jade estaban, como ya era costumbre, a solo unos minutos de despertar por el Gong que siempre sonaba todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, este día no transcurriría como muchos otros...

Dos de estos Maestros ya se encontraban despiertos, y seguían perdidos en sus pensamientos mañaneros.

* * *

**...**

Ser el Guerrero Dragón era mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginé en un principio; demasiadas responsabilidades y poco tiempo para relajarse. Ahora tenía admiradores que esperaban que diese lo mejor de mí para protegerlos y vivía junto a grandes Maestros del Kung Fu (o, en otras palabras, mis _ídolos_). No era algo de lo que muchos pudiesen presumir. Y sabía que era muy afortunado al tener todo eso... Pero, a veces, no podía evitar preguntarme: _¿Qué pasaría si ya no fuese el Guerrero Dragón? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más fuese sido elegido?_

Eran preguntas difíciles de responder, sí. Pero por alguna razón, no paraba de darles vueltas en mi cabeza. Quizás porque sentía que aún había personas que no creían que mereciese el título. O quizás simplemente estaba pensando demasiado en algo que no tenía importancia.

_Jmm..._

Fuese como fuese, creo que debía dejar de pensar con el estómago vacío. Estuve despierto con la mirada perdida en el techo por unos minutos y, de pronto, empecé a sentir como mi estómago rugía porque lo alimentase con comida. Pero para cuando me levanté de la cama, sentí como algo extraño se movía detrás de mí. Era como... Una nueva extremidad que tenía justo detrás de mi espalda, una que se controlaba inconscientemente, pero que podía sentir muy bien cómo iba moviéndose de un lado a otro. No le quise prestar mucha atención a eso, así que preferí enfocarme más en salir de allí para hacer el desayuno.

Pero las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar...

"Pero, ¿qué?" Al pasear mi mirada por la habitación en que estaba, noté que mis cosas ya no estaban allí y tampoco estaban mis figuras de acción de los Cinco. Más allá de aquello, no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar en la habitación; todo estaba muy bien ordenado... Y eso ya me tenía muy confundido, porque mi habitación no era para nada así. Tal vez no había terminado de despertar del todo... Pero, ¿por qué me sentía más ligero que de costumbre? Literalmente podía sentir como mi cuerpo era mucho más liviano y...

"¡Mi pelaje!" Exclamé en voz baja al observar con más detenimiento mis brazos. Me di cuenta de que el color de todo mi pelaje había cambiado de negro a ser completamente naranja, ahora tenía rayas en ambos brazos, y sentía que podía retraer mis garras... No tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Miré mi nariz, "¿Acaso estos son... Bigotes?" los toqué, solo para asegurarme de eso, y algo en mi cabeza construyó una posible respuesta a las preguntas que me fueron surgiendo.

"Espera un segundo... Garras que se retraen, bigotes, rayas en la piel... _Oh_, por el _sagrado_ amor de _Oogway..._"

_¡ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE TIGRESA!_

**_..._**

Bien. Creo que lo de anoche no estuvo tan mal después de todo. Fue incluso más divertido de lo que pensaba... Y detestaba admitirlo, pero no podía mentirme a mí misma. _Tal vez debería ir a entrenar para dejar de seguir pensando en eso._

Llevaba más de diez... O veinte minutos despierta. Miraba al techo mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos. Sabía que el Gong sonaría pronto y tendríamos que salir de nuestras respectivas habitaciones para saludar al Maestro Shifu. Pero todas las mañanas me quedaba acostada en la cama por un rato a reflexionar sobre el día anterior, para así prepararme mentalmente para comenzar el día.

Era una rutina a la que ya me había acostumbrado desde hace años, y probablemente era la única de entre todos los que vivíamos en el Palacio de Jade que lo hacía a esas horas, pero en el fondo sabía que lo necesitaba para despejar todos aquellos pensamientos que me distraían. Había uno en especial que no me dejaba en paz desde anoche. Un maldito pensamiento que simplemente no se iba y regresaba constantemente para atormentarme. Y lo ODIABA con toda mi alma porque me hacía tener que volver a quedarme allí pensativa por ello.

Así que suspiré, cansada de intentar alejarlo, y decidí dejar de reflexionar para empezar con el día de una vez por todas. "Vamos. Tigresa, cálmate. Necesitas relajarte un poco y dejar eso a un lado. Porque si no lo haces, perderás el control ante un pensamiento que no te deja en paz." Murmuré para mí misma mientras trataba de dejar el tema a un lado. Acostada en la cama, di un pequeño bostezo y parpadeé un par de veces para proseguir a levantarme lentamente, pero algo no estaba bien... Lo podía sentir en el aire. "Espera un momento, conozco muy bien este olor... No creo que lo pueda confundir con algún otro, pero esto tiene que ser una broma..." Me dije a mi misma mientras intentaba olfatear el fuerte aroma que estaba impregnado por toda la habitación.

Aún no salía de la cama, y el olor se volvió mucho más intenso cuando me acerqué para olfatear el lugar en el que estaba acostada hace unos segundos. "No, no puede ser... Es el olor de... ¿Po?" Enseguida me levanté de la cama y sentí como todo mi cuerpo era más pesado que antes; ya no sentía mi cola moverse detrás de mí, el color de mi pelaje ya no era el mismo (había pasado de ser naranja a ser totalmente negro), y ya no oía tan bien a como lo hacía antes. Sin creer lo que estaba viviendo, miré en la habitación en busca de algo que me hiciese saber si mis sospechas sobre lo que ocurría eran ciertas. Y encontré ese algo que lo confirmó: Las figuras de acción de los Cinco Furiosos, hechas a mano por el panda.

"_Oh_, por _todos_ los _Reinos_ de los _Espíritus..._"

_¡SOY PO!_

**_[Continuará]_**

* * *

**La inspiración va y viene. Pero en mi caso, corre como una liebre y no se detiene. Y aquí estoy nuevamente con otra idea inconclusa...** **En serio necesito dejar de hacer esto. Estoy muy seguro de que muchos de ustedes ya deben de odiar el que me aparezca con una actualización corta, una re-escritura o un Fic nuevo en vez de continuar con todo lo que ya tengo xD… Vaya escritor que soy, ¿eh?**

**Este Fic no lo continuaré hasta dentro de unas semanas (o meses, todo depende de cuánto tiempo tenga para escribir la continuación). Porque ahora mismo tengo _mucho_ que seguir escribiendo (y, bueno... Si ya llevan algo de tiempo siguiendo mis Fics, no creo que les deba una explicación más elaborada que esta, ¿o sí?).**

**Desde ahora mismo, les puedo decir que será un Fic corto (no _muy_ corto, pero ciertamente no tengo pensada una "odisea" para todo esto), y no incluí esta historia en "Historias de 90 Minutos" porque literalmente me tomó como 30 minutos el crear la trama (pero me tomo mucho más el reescribirla), y tendrá más de tres capítulos. En este capítulo en particular, quise experimentar e intenté usar la perspectiva en primera persona para darle un toque más humorístico, y pues... No sé si lo hice bien o mal (probablemente lo hice mal), pero espero mejorar en ello en el futuro.**

**Cambiando de tema, ahora mismo creo que me enfocaré un poco más en escribir la conclusión de un Fic que tengo pensado terminar para este mismo año (las despedidas), continuaré con una colaboración que aún tengo pendiente (algunos de ustedes probablemente ya saben a cuál me refiero) y también trataré de publicar un One-shot de una pareja poco común que llevo ideando desde hace un tiempo.**

**Sin mucho más que les pueda contar, recuerden que no beber agua regularmente es malo, los mashups buenos de canciones son lo mejor que se pueden encontrar en YouTube, Ibai Llanos ahora tiene dos vídeos de motivación excepcionales para cuando tengan que hacer algún examen (les recomiendo mucho que los vean), y no olviden que hacer rimas con calambures es muy difícil y no todos las entienden a la primera.**

**Me despido de ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
